geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
DoomsDay
"Good luck to Mullsy and Minguito04." - ElectricBass DoomsDay 'is a 2.0 Extreme Demon created by ElectricBass. It was hack-verified and buffed by ElectricBass himself on November 19, 2015. Nobody managed to beat the level until Mullsy beat it legitimately on October 1, 2017, almost two years later. Shortly after Mullsy's completion, the level was removed from the Official ''Geometry Dash Demon List (It was first #35 and later #39 on the list before its removal). It is currently on the Legacy List on the Demon List and Mullsy's completion remains the first and only registered record on the level. '''History W.I.P. Gameplay The level begins with a difficult UFO segment. You need to observe the timing so as not to crash into the spikes, but, having jumped to the last two hanging spikes, jump over them. The last spike will simply disappear. When you reach the ship portal, you will make a short straight fly followed by clicking on the sphere, after which you will again have to fly through the narrow spikes. Next begins a confusing, but not very difficult mini-cube section. After it, you need to fly through narrow spaces in a mini-wave, after which the UFO stage follows, where you need to jump over pink jump orbs through a gap made of spikes. This is followed by a cube followed by a jitter click. This is followed by a very short wave stage followed by mirroring. After this follows the stage of the ship. At this stage, there is one timing moment with a yellow sphere. And again, the screen is turned around, but back. It is followed by a very short UFO segment, in which you need to make one click. And again the stage of the ship. Here you need to fly through structures that are similar to structures from the Crack part in the Bloodbath level, under a special trajectory. Following this begins the stage of the ball. After each transition from platform to platform, you will change the speed, which resembles the first stage of the ball in Cataclysm. Then comes a very short stage of the ship. And again a ball with platforms. It is followed by a short wave segment. After all this, a double-speed cube section begins, the design of which resembles the beginning of Evasium's part in Bloodbath. There are through blocks and cheating spikes here, be careful! Next, the cubes are replaced by balls, and after one of the forms into the ship. But the steps themselves are too simple for a level of such complexity. Then the wave stage begins, followed by the jitter click. After that, you instantly turn into a cube where you need to click on the jump orb. This is followed by a ship with a long straight fly, followed by a cube with a long jitter click. After the jitter click section, you jump on the cube on the pillars. Short stages begin with it, with a frequent change of form to a moving platform: on the ball, you will need to change gravity in time so as not to crash into the spikes, then fly through the rather narrow gap from the spikes on the wave, and then jump to the UFO, changing gravity, and then go through straight fly on the ship, followed by the ball again with timings, and then jump over the spike on the robot without crashing into the lower one in order to pass the straight fly on the ship again. After these manipulations, you again turn into a cube, where you have to jump on the pillars. A rather lengthy ship sequence begins, where you have to fly through the spikes. It is followed by the same long UFO with a lot of timings. This is followed by a wave segment similar to that from DeCode. Afterward, you become a ship where you have to fly through a tunnel covered with spikes. For a moment you become a cube, followed by a wave. Finally, the level ends with a simple ship sequence, on which you can see the author’s nickname. 'Trivia' *The level is free to copy. *The level contains 19,623 objects. *DoomsDay is one minute and nineteen seconds long. *This is Electricbass' first and only star-rated level. *SrGuillester beat the easier version of the level a few months before Mullsy beat the current version. *The gameplay has often been described as unfun. **However, Mullsy found the level to be fun. *The level has also been criticized for being unoriginal, as it uses At The Speed Of Light as the song (which is already used in numerous rated older Extreme Demon levels, such as Cataclysm, Bloodbath, and Aftermath) and that the level's hell-themed decoration is also unoriginal. *The description of the level says: "Good luck to Mullsy and Minguito04" as Electricbass challenged them both to legitimately beat the level. However, Minguito04 never ended up beating the level. *DoomsDay is one of four levels that got currently pulled to the back of the list. **The others are Lezicuv, Entwined Room, and God Eater. *The level is probably hard enough to be on the Extended List on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, but even if the case, will not be moved back due to its hacked verification. Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Legacy levels